


Mercury Arien(2019 Version)

by Limelight_Sekkuito



Series: 关于天神右翼About The Right Wing of God [1]
Category: The Right Wing of God
Genre: Angels, F/F, Fallen Angels, Gen, Seraphim
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-29 23:29:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21418453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Limelight_Sekkuito/pseuds/Limelight_Sekkuito
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Series: 关于天神右翼About The Right Wing of God [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1544026





	Mercury Arien(2019 Version)

当我走在耶路撒冷的街上，被人暗中摸了一把翅膀时，我意识到，我长大了。  
我转过身来。说真的，我有些杀意。这年头，有人敢摸智天使的翅膀？  
“以赐……”在念了两个字后，我惊诧，“爱思唯尔？”  
爱思唯尔瘦了许多，仍是座天使的位格。  
我有许多年没见她了。  
她穿着灰色的短裙，淡淡道：“我是来向你告别的。”  
“你要去……做什么？”  
“我要堕天。”  
我僵住，那个词怎么也不像她会说出来的。  
“为什么？”  
“我喜欢的人在魔界。”  
“就只因为这个？你若成为撒拉弗，翅膀也不会被染黑呀。”  
“成为了炽天使，就没有自由了。你看看米迦勒殿下。历史总是惊人地相似的。”  
我叹一口气：“你就真的不爱我么？”  
“莫邱莉。你母亲……爱不爱你父亲，和这个问题是一样的。”  
“魔界丰饶富丽，你去罢，”我摘下青金石的项链，“这个没有魔法，你若成功了，就设法把这个带给我妈。这是爸爸的东西。”  
爱思唯尔点头。  
我拿出我明天去神圣祭坛加翼的证件。  
明亮的反光晃着她的眼睛。  
她笑笑：“我真想一把夺过来撕掉。”  
我心里很安静，等着她这么做，然后我们手拉手一起成为路西法陛下的臣民。  
她却没有，一步步走开了，接着飞去了。  
飞向塔尔塔罗斯，暗黑的渊薮，硫磺的火湖。  
我揣好那个珍贵无比的薄片，却发现胸前一片空荡——我青金石的项链不复在了。  
我的少年时代就这样过去了。  
明天，加百列殿下将加翼于我。然后晚上在希玛，法天使小姐公子哥儿们会给我开party。我的人缘没有爱思唯尔好，所以party的规模也不会大。拉斐尔殿下消失有一阵子了，所以风系大天使的职能由哈尼雅代理。  
我无论在心中还是在口上，皆无法称哈尼雅为“殿下”。拉斐尔还好，我能接受他。  
父亲教给我批判性思维，让我去看清事情的真相。  
我坚持浏览魔界的报纸。我把报纸夹在光辉书塔空白的书页里。阅览室阗无一人。  
我也很久没见过爸爸了。爸爸一个人躲起来，每月按时给我寄送报纸。我曾在信箱前守过几个夜，却不能等得他来。  
我知道爸爸在纠结。妈妈已堕天一、二十年了。  
没人来光辉书塔。所以他这个图书管理员也可有可无。  
太阳没下去的时候，我去了路西斐尔大教堂。那时已经没什么游人了。  
我打开装过银色手链的架子。  
以前发现的那张纸条，已能确定是教堂主人的字迹。因为我比对过魔界报纸上的字迹和纸条上的字迹，虽有些气势上的变化，但还是可以分明辨出这些字同出一人——路西法。  
我在那里静默许久，几次三番想撕掉烧掉毁掉我的晋级证书。  
终于我头也不回地低低飞出去，扬起教堂尘灰与死亡的尸衣。  
有一个银发的男子在那里默祷。  
我看清他的脸。一张米迦勒的脸。  
上一个创世日之祭，御座上流水轻云般的银发白衣。  
我向神施礼。  
“父神。”我叫道。  
“我不是神，我是天主。孩子，你从名人首饰陈列室出来？”  
“是。那么请问，御座左边的是谁？”  
“是天主。”  
“神呢？”  
“神放弃自己的原罪，成为天使，已有两千余伯度。祂把祂的躯壳和力量留给我。”  
“神的原罪是什么？”  
“祂爱上了不该爱的人，所以把包袱甩给我。”  
天主不再言语。  
我施礼，退下。  
竟就在这个时刻，我将一切都明白了。  
多么漫长的一个故事。

翌日，我穿戴停当，挽起高髻。  
加百列下很赏识我。但一想到要和那样的扶他美共浴，还是紧张起来。虽然不是第一次。  
她太美了，我比不上。  
我拎起群青色的发丝——和青金石一个颜色。  
我去了圣泉之水糕点店，那么多年，希玛都破败了，它还在。  
“莫邱莉，要点什么？”老板招呼我。  
“面包和牛奶。”我数出十铜币。  
“晋级考试怎么样？”  
“哦，待会儿要去加翼。“我淡静地答道。  
“姑娘，你总收着翅膀，看着你长大的，我都不知道你现在是什么阶位啦。”  
“西伊兹叔叔，我现在是智天使。”我冲老板温柔地笑。  
老板见多识广，智天使对他来说不算奇怪，神法和七天抓一抓还是有一把的。  
“莫邱莉晋升得太快啦……就不到五千年工夫，我想你也不是特别努力，就从力天使到炽天使啦，叔叔我还是主天使……”  
我喝着奶，摇摇头：“我不算快的。你看看米迦勒殿下。”  
“人家你不一样……你只是普通人。他出生就是炽天使的。”老板笑。  
我检查好身上带的东西，向他道别。  
如今我没有可以道别的人了。  
我拔下一根水蓝色的羽毛给老板。  
然后我走上天梯，去往土星天，宇宙的最高点——永恒之城，金色的圣浮里亚。  
我飞过水晶帘。这不是我第一次来神圣祭坛加翼。  
我交出证书，等她来。  
她骑着狮鹫兽来了。水蓝色的纱衣清丽动人。  
我施礼：“加百列殿下。”  
她笑，声音动听：“不用再叫我殿下了，莫邱莉。”  
她解下衣裳，步入池水，金黄的卷发披散在背上。  
我照做。  
我们相互抚摸。很细致，很轻柔，不带什么感情。加百列的洁白的玉体被我一寸寸拂过。我的长发散在水里，像抽出的深蓝绸缎的经纱。  
我长大了，自然有一些敏感的地方。她的手抚过我的后颈，我一个寒颤，微微抬头。  
加百列笑看我，不说话。  
我正在变成一种无实体、无性别的存在。  
加百列颂唱，言辞古奥深丽。我只听得懂大概。我不再有子宫，代之以极键。  
最后，她吻我。  
仅止于此。  
我的六翼变成金色。  
我不是行政系统的人员。所以没有觐见神的必要。我们对坐着擦净身体。我穿上之脱下的圣袍。  
“莫邱莉…想不想投到我麾下？”加百列问。  
“我很乐意为殿下效劳，但不会去惩罚天使团。我更想游历四方。”  
“那好吧。”加百列笑得很开朗，很包容。  
“谢谢。”我说。  
我飞出圣浮里亚。那个舞翼的感觉，是很不一样的。  
我的家在希玛。  
我去打探一番。爱思唯尔的房子已卖了。  
然后我去帕诺找辛耐特思唯尔。  
她不在神法。听说已经生了孩子了。  
我来到素菜馆。门口的木质衬板上盛开繁花。  
辛娜提对园艺色彩搭配的品味，我是无如何也学不来的。我收了翅膀进去，给辛娜提十个铁币：“辛娜提，来杯酒。”  
“对不起，没有酒，”辛耐特思唯尔答道，“莫邱莉？”  
“是呀我是莫邱莉·艾瑞恩。你很忙吧？”  
“不不不，陪你玩。你难得来一次，神神秘秘的，”辛娜提解下围裙和发带，“我叫我先生看店。”  
“露娜谁来照顾？”  
辛娜提指指那边。  
她先生抱着露娜来了。  
“这年头赚钱不容易。”我说。  
“我们莫邱莉在希玛混得很好吧？”  
我干笑：“一般。靠爸爸那点年金过日子，我妈堕天了。我爸纠结于比事，躲起来好几年了。我一个人过生活。”  
辛娜提的脸上满是同情，我知道那是真心的同情：“多孤独呀。你不恋爱，不结婚么？神法那多优秀的男孩子，你就没有过一点想法？”  
“他们美虽美，但个个都浅薄虚荣……看到我好了就巴结我。”我拉她出去，“你这里有没有别人看不到的房间？”  
辛娜提带我到二楼天台上的园艺工具房。  
我张开翅膀。  
辛娜提陷入无声的惊讶，而后问：“这是什么时候的事？”  
“今天早上，在神圣祭坛，加百列殿下。”  
我捉住一枚飘飞的金羽递给她：“你可以检查，这不是假的。”  
辛娜提用魔法略一检验，信服地点头。  
我收起翅膀。  
“莫邱莉，”辛娜提望着我，“这么多年你还是没变，不虚荣，不张扬。”  
我浅笑。  
“爱思唯尔也堕天了。”我说。  
“你说什么？！”  
“爱思唯尔，她，堕天，了。”我一个词一个词地对她说。  
“怎么可能，她当初不是比你更渴求功名的么？”  
我简要地把爱思唯尔向我告别时的情景说了说。  
“也只有爱情了，也只有爱情能让她这样……”她自语般地说。  
“人界有句话：生命诚可贵，爱情价更高。若为自由故，二者皆可抛。”  
辛娜提想了想，笑道：“恭喜你，你完成了我们最初的梦想。”  
我陷入沉默。俄而，说道：”不久后，我会去各界游历。有什么要托付我的么？”  
“蔬菜种子。素菜烹饪书。不用刻意去买这些东西，”她翻找出一枚金币，放在我手心，上面的图纹还是十字架与圣光六翼——这东西的历史至少有万余年了，“你拿着吧，莫邱莉殿下。这个能在红海和魔界买好些东西。”  
我想还给她：“我现在的位格你也知道，明年我就有年金了，你客气什么。”  
“就算是给你做纪念也好，我知道你对关于路西斐尔陛下的事物都感兴趣。这是我家的最后一枚了，给你。”  
辛娜提以真诚的眼神着我。  
我收下了。

回到光辉书塔，我开始穿戴梳妆。  
我穿上丝质的薄袍子，丝长筒袜和缎面鞋。戴上项链与耳坠。  
披风是美丽的蓝色，就像希玛的天空。  
我是风系法天使。我结起长发，固定成古雅的髻。  
我画好水蓝色的淡妆，在发间插上月长石的簪。  
我涂好散发淡淡光泽的指甲油。  
一个仰慕我的神前唱诗班成员，在日出的福音订好了位置。我飞去，饮下鲜饮的色香的酒，与他们一同唱着古老的歌。大家都很快乐。  
没谁提起爱思唯尔，更没谁提起辛娜提。  
岁月将往事淡去，惟撒拉弗的形容与权势的双刃永存。这是为什么他们亲近我。  
因为纵使在魔界，得了自由，君王也不能赐你永生。  
这是神国唯一的哀荣了。

在红海上，人类的生命短如夏花。可他们却能静美地死去。而神族要死在不胜寒的高处，而魔族要死在硫磺燃烧的火湖。我已将自己推上不胜寒的高处。  
好在圣浮里亚有一席之地。从生命树上归来时，又可再临最高的天。  
我不爱荣利。所以连我都不知道我这么做是为何。是给谁。

那个家伙，在微醺中，一直唱歌给我听。唱到后来，我吻了他。于是我们共谱唇舌间潮湿的歌曲。  
他把我抱到他家。  
我从容地脱下衣服。  
那是个好孩子，不生涩也不熟稔，对我尤其温柔。  
他有泛着银光的浅棕灰色短发，他的名字叫玛哈尔，他是智天使。  
我和他步入难以想象的圣殿。  
起先他一直叫我女神。后面改成莫邱莉，又改成赫格，又改成莉莉。  
我认真地看着他，对他说：“以前的莉莉丝陛下，昵称就叫莉莉。”  
“你是夜妖。你高贵纯洁的躯体让我堕落。”他说。  
法天使就是这点不好。心眼太多，太文艺。  
我依然给他甜蜜的吻。  
“我爱你，赫格。”  
前夜温柔而复沓。  
世界大了。我变小了。  
见他一脸诧异，我辩称道：“我怀孕了。”  
玛哈尔用被子护着我，一脸惊慌。  
我尽力展露出包容的微笑，叫他拿来辞典。  
“你翻到【炽天使】和【怀孕】这两个辞条。”我陷在床里，轻声他说。  
玛哈尔看书速度不快，我慢慢吃着东西喝着水等他。半天，我才想起【炽天使】的辞条太长。  
终于等到他放下书，凝重地问我：“这个孩子……你要不要？”  
“我觉得不要的好。”  
“那……就这么不要了？”他甜润的噪音颤着。  
我用目光安抚他。这样或许有些可笑，一个缩在被子里的小女孩试图用目光安抚一个少年，只因他使她怀了胎。  
“你说不要就可以不要。”我对他说。  
“那……随你吧，殿下。”他终于知道叫我殿下了。  
我松了口气，略施法术。  
昨夜的婴孩就消解了。  
我因此事在他家休整了两三天。其实这样没有什么必要。他执意留下我，他总觉得他自己亏欠了我。  
我离开他家的时候对他说：“没什么，你做得很好，谢谢。”  
我走出去，迎头走来他的爹娘。  
我展开六翼，盈盈笑着，向他们打招呼。  
他们施礼。然后我飞向七天。  
之后一两天，我行成年礼。依然是加百列。  
我数年后归来，和他说起这碰到他爹娘的事。  
他跟我讲，他爸爸妈妈问他为什么有个不认识的炽天使从他们家里走出来。  
他回答说：“那是拉斐尔殿下变的。”  
我闻言，大笑。那是我成为炽天使以来惟一一次的大笑。  
我来说我旅行的见闻。  
我先去了魔界，第二狱，雪月森林。  
我的魔语比较标准，虽不能说完全标准，但不会被别人听得出来老家在哪。因为我是用魔界的教材、语法书、辞典来学的。己经学得不知道老家在哪了。  
我兜里揣好了欧里与安拉，一身黑衣，孤自一人，乘上鹿车。我膝上摊着才买的魔界史书，巨鹿凌空，我兀自翻看。  
这儿是加百列殿下建造的。就在不久前，还摆放着妖精做的冰雕。现在没有了，然而我然相信那场持续七千七百三十一个伯度还多的爱情。我也相信魔界史书的翔实可靠，因为除了神，就只有他们的王与诸创世天使活得最长。而他们的王才智非凡，更毋提美丽非常；重要的是，最敢说话。  
我相信爱情。我祝福受诅咒的那两个，不，那一对。  
孩子都一堆了。  
也应该结束了吧。

空中飞舞的是霜一般冰冷的七出花。  
七出花。只消一枚七出花，就象征偌大一个雪月森林。  
巨树伸着霜枝，非枯非荣。天地是晶莹的。纵使移接到火狱中，仍变不了它是神造的童话世界的本质。  
冰冷而绮丽，细腻而哀愁。我不由得想到，在黄金时代前，在雪月森林仍在天界时，神也与祂座下最得荣宠的天使漫步其中吧？  
我接着想，神是否因为不想再触景生情，就把旖旎的回忆抛远？  
神是全知全能的，祂可以看见未来。是故……绝望了吧？又禁不住去爱。  
神，路西斐尔，米迦勒，路西法。  
我感到，即使是炽天使，我也太渺小了。生命也好，爱情也好，都太渺小了。  
我没有建造世界，也没有身体力行，去书写亘古绝望的史诗。  
我行到森林深处。  
风很轻，但很冷。树上净是树挂，峥嵘奇峻——不过，是倒过来的——那么就是峻奇嵘峥。  
我自己笑出来。笑得很虚幻，被风雪裹挟走，以至于笑完以后我不太确定我是否笑过。  
我掰下一根树挂放进口中，隐约觉得这姿势不太对。  
真冷啊。我制造了一些小团的火焰，让它们浮在身边。我不介意有人可能会探测出白魔法波动。  
我是炽天使里最弱的，年纪最轻的，一官半职都觅不到的。死就死吧，我生在一个没希望的年代。  
出生后，年轻时的社会状态会对三观造成重大影响。我父母一辈的天使们都生在黄金时代或者之前。这些天使较之我这一代人，心中总是有更多的乐观与希望，也更相信未来。  
可我尽力让自己开心起来，也开心不起来。  
我所见的世界，比他们无奈太多。  
折一根树枝，我在雪地里挖掘起来。  
我挖到了淡蓝色的耳环。我凑齐四对，就离开了这里。  
清幽的月光白如梨花，投下我卑微的影子。我在希玛和圣浮里亚以外的地方没有任何名气。没人认识我。  
我试着变成一个男孩。  
借着月光，我取出一面魔界的镜子。镜中是一个比玛哈尔更美丽的少年的脸颜。  
我叹口气，觉得更冷——男性的脂肪组成少。于是我变回来。出来时，我买了一支海螺笔。坐在以冰为角的驯鹿所拉之车上，我用它在史书上划重点。魔界的书印刷很精美，但比天界相同工艺水平的书要便宜不少。上次战争遗留在魔界的通货膨胀问题①，在书价上不生效。欧里对金币汇率在1：7点多浮动，通货膨胀给我带来的影响就是，我在魔界没有办法像以前一样愉快地托别人购买高级品了。  
海螺笔是从一对傻兮兮的小恶魔兄弟那儿买来的。  
我说过，我相信路西法陛下。他编修审定的史书，定有天界不为人知的秘密。  
注①：《天神右翼》旧版里光暗五战(米迦勒复活后)路西法有超发货币的行为，当时通胀了500-5000倍，但本段写作时新版没有这一段剧情，本文以新版框架为主。因为五战过去了，所以通胀有所回落。  
新版后面有了，但莫邱莉这时候撒拉弗战役还没开始，新版的超发货币剧情是在撒拉弗战役前一会。

我到翻到米迦勒之死那一段。  
真相的风声我早有耳闻。然而看见书面记载，还是险些惊掉了下巴。  
哈尼雅引开注意。  
乌列捅了一剑。  
拉斐尔放大魔法。  
这是有预谋的。  
我再顺手翻了了拉斐尔。他的父母。  
报纸上的拉斐尔刺杀事件。  
他那么想要他们死，是有原因的。  
拉斐尔现在失踪了。梅丹佐去找他。找不到。  
我知道了。  
如果在一个星期前我还不是炽天使的时候，我全然可以站在光辉书塔里皱着鼻子指着天上圣浮里亚的方向骂：“贵圈真乱。”  
可现在还真不行。我也跟着他们一起凌乱了。  
我出来随便找了个旅馆住——说是随便，也一定要隔音好，否则不管是清早半夜上午中午下午晚上前后左右上下东南西北的相邻房间里都能传来奇怪的响动。  
而我要的是安静。我要看书。  
一直不敢来魔界，不是因为怕翅膀黑，而是怕米拉虫。所以想要成为炽天使。  
我用一个通宵看完了天界通史。不知道、不明晰的事太多了。之后我睡了一天，还好没有展开翅膀，不然必定掉毛，必定露馅。我给自己的定位是四处游历的邪恶法师，名字叫赫格伯。  
我在魔界没有户口，只好找人办证，以备检查。好在文化传统很好地解决了这个问题：开房太随意，登记形同虚设。我买了骷髅戒指戴在手上，再买了天界很难见到的暗群青色指甲油涂在雪白的手的指甲上。我买了网眼袜，黑蕾丝内衣，短裙，一切一切贤良的天使少女，特别是高阶天使少女一辈子也不会穿戴到身上一次的东西。  
然后我做了一件丧心病狂的事——去店里剃掉阴毛。我在第二狱找了一家相对好的店，女老板听完我的诉求，说：“要不要永久性魔法去毛？只要两百安拉。”  
我的脸色像刚吞了一只普通的苍蝇——不是所谓人界的西班牙苍蝇。在炽天使身上永久性加持黑魔法？老板你真逗。  
我说，不要了。  
“你给我剃了就行，剃精致点。”我躺下，望着老板娘的乳沟，说。  
“五十欧里，”老板娘伸出竟然指甲剪得很干净一点甲油都没涂的手，“我亲自剃，我徒弟技术不好。”  
老板娘洗手去了，我默默解开内裤的系带——而不是像几千年来的往常一样脱下它，放在一边的小盒里。  
我还没有到罗德欧如，在此之前，我要让我更像魔族。  
我脱下斗篷，掀起裙子——今天穿了三角胸衣，就让它露在外面罢——是个魔族都不会介意的。  
老板娘来了。  
“小妹妹是第一次剃吧？做邪恶法师多少年了，那个行当可苦闷，勾搭不上男人的。你里面穿得再性感，那黑糊糊的破布一罩，也要没有魅力的……”  
老娘一边戴着口罩轻轻地说，冰凉的刀片却从未停下来。  
我不知说什么好。  
“要我说啊，小妹妹的胸还小了点，要不做个丰胸吧，”她直勾勾地盯着我的乳房看，神采奕奕，“二十安拉就可以哦。”  
我摇头。我本来想说，我还没成年。可转念一想，我成年一个星期了，这胸，是没法子了。虽然可以把它变大，但不是自然生长的结果。我的胸在天使里不算小的，可是放到魔界就毫无傲人之处了。  
老板娘还在说话：“小妹妹的下面好嫩啊，要我是男人早就插进去啦。”  
“可是你不是男人啊。”我终于开口。  
“那又怎样？”老板娘翻了个巨大的白眼，“谁告诉你，你只能和男人做啊。”  
“我喜欢我同学，我在找她。”  
我感到我说得有点多，就没再说下去。  
身份定位很成功。邪恶法师。我的发色又是神族里不多见的群青色。我比那些金发碧眼的家伙装成魔族要容易得多；至于长相，有堕天使血统就说得通。  
老板娘给我清洗，并说：“好了。”  
我站起来系上内裤。  
“我喜你的小裤裤。”她直白地赞叹。  
我要逐渐习惯这种生活与交谈。  
幻影城。克里亚。史米尔。  
在克里亚喝酒。  
走蛊惑之路。  
在贝利尔那里听到了声音。  
我想要的闲散安适的生活。  
我没有回头，在黑暗里前去，在路的尽头看见了路西法的侧面像。依然那么美丽。  
那漆黑冰冷的石像漆黑冰冷的视线，我竟看出了一片浓黑的温柔。我知道那温柔是何，给谁。  
神爱上了不是他的造物之物。  
浓黑粘稠的悲凉中，我来到尤拉部落。  
那是个美丽得非同凡响的城市。巨树擎天，枝叶荣茂。我去了它在水中的幻影，买了群青色的珍珠。  
我在渡船上仰看天空。水面如苍青色的镜，分明映出龙的躯体那样的巨枝。空气很湿。  
蝙蝠在水雾里倏地飞过。  
我理了一下头发，下了船。魔界丰饶富丽，此言不虚。  
接下来到了史米尔。所见所闻触目惊心。  
史米尔就像神国的坟墓、废墟与归宿。灰黑色调的哥特教堂，头顶耶稣的刑架，以挑高的尖顶与穹庐，刺破苍天。  
神恐怕听不见这里的祈祷。这是个过去多于未来的地方。  
生命树上不会有在地狱死去的这些天使的魂灵。当年他们随路西法而来，不能适应黑暗，也得不到故土旧乡的救赎。  
他们并非没有信仰。凡背弃了神的，就算没有信仰么？  
不是，不是。  
每个人都是自己的神。  
我暗自思㤔，走进了历史博物馆。  
魔书，那些飞来飞去的长眼睛玩意，趋于无。  
里面还算干净，但那些盔甲须得小心。  
我是来代爸爸查看光辉书塔的旧藏的。  
走廊像历史的长河。我抽出一本四大天使的传记，翻到火天使那一部分，后面大半是一片模糊，没有文字。  
书的内容被人用魔法做过手脚。  
我注意看了看，文字消失前的那一段，讲的是亚特拉家族忠诚之血的诅咒的。  
——亚特拉家族的男子会失去所有名誉，至于亚特拉家族的女子，她的  
后面就没有了。  
米迦勒已背叛了神。这一事实确凿。  
他是炽天使。非男非女。这一事实确凿。  
所以，恭喜他，两个都中了。  
身败名裂。这一事实确凿。  
第二个诅咒的内容被人封了。  
谁不想让别人看到这个内容呢？  
亚特拉家族在光暗四战后只剩米迦勒一人了。  
应该不是他本人。他要是在天界黄金时代最后两年的时候机灵一点，具备一定的资料检索能力，那很多事情都不会搞成现在这样。  
但是历史没有如果。  
我试着去解这个封印。解不开。那是一个光系魔法。  
范围可以缩小。其他炽天使。天主。路西法。神。这些个体的法力强过我，我是炽天使里最弱的，只能勉强放一个“温柔的悲伤”。  
路西法没有不想让人知道秘密的观点。他这辈子几乎没在自我尊严以外要过脸。  
可能是天主。现在御座上的“神”。  
我愈发觉得这个推论合理。天主想让路西法也不知道，路西法不知就对这个问题没办法，没办法就让他堕天后没办法和米迦勒在一起……  
路西法可能通过别的途径——比如雷诺——他和雷诺关系不错，他的剑术就师承于雷诺——知道这件事。因为雷诺是亲自卖身给神了的。  
只是他卖命的神，是曾经的米勒，还是如今的天主？  
天界的历史太长，秘密与罪恶，昌明与荣光，都太多。  
我叹气，合上书，往外走。  
外面偶而飞过一两只堕天使。

数天后，我到了罗德欧加。  
放眼望去，就好像在山脉的巨人胸中掘出了黄金的肋骨。——她，罗德欧加，给人以无尽的惊喜。  
街市上充斥着高等魔族——尽是些种族难辨的混血。这里的混血现象比前几狱更加多见。  
我开了房，放下东西就到外面玩去了。  
我不化妆。浓妆是天使的灾难。幽幽地踱到最繁的街上，挑了一家纪念品店进去。  
这家店的名字我不太好讲，耻度有点儿大。它叫“路西法之吻”。  
墙上迎面挂着他们王上的画像。价格不菲。  
另一边，有同人画家的复刻版旧作，据老板娘介绍，在年轻女孩间卖得不错。  
米迦勒伏在天界之门边俯看。  
路西法立在荆棘丛中仰望。  
他们目光交接。我在画中看出了沧桑的时间与爱情的绝望。面相刻画得生动逼真，眼神中蕴含的情感也表现得淋漓尽致。一流的大师。  
我禁不住掏钱买了一本该画家的同人主题画集，很贵，两百安拉。魔界的印刷技术很先进，色彩层次丰富细腻，如见真迹。  
只是魔界还搞个人崇拜，像天界以前一样搞个人崇拜。这是很落后的，红海上的人类三四千年前就放弃这种行为了，它会致社会的病态。只是人类仍尊崇神，但日渐式微。  
三千多年前有个毛泽东，在红海的远东创立了丰功伟业，配享一世英名。然，他晚年时……  
我担心起路西法陛下。历史总是惊人地相似的。  
伟人老了易昏庸。  
只为赌一口气。  
我在罗德欧加住了大半年，没有经济来源，就打工。  
新年时候，我回耶路撒冷支取我的年金。在帕诺给了辛娜提她想要的东西。就又回了罗德欧加。  
我在罗德欧加一个有名的画室打工，教那些张牙舞爪张扬狂狷无奇不有无所不为的小姐公子哥儿画画。  
我可以默写米迦勒石膏像的任意细节。所以他们很是佩服我。有个小崽子想约我，被我淡定地拒绝了。  
有一天玛门来了。  
进门以后他脸色很奇怪。我有点慌张，没有作声。  
米迦勒的等身石膏像摆在通道里。  
只见玛门踮起脚来——因为有台座，脸上带着压抑痛苦的神情，温柔地亲吻塑像的唇。  
我愣在那里。  
之后我仔细看过那米迦勒像的面部。嘴唇有一定程度的磨损。  
陛下，府上真乱。

我想过，或许是因为神的容颜太美，所以人人想亵渎。  
神，米迦勒，伊撒尔，莉莉丝，莉莉。神的容颜。  
亚力克，玛门，贝利尔，莫尼卡，洁妮。遗传神的容颜的孩子。  
路西法，梅丹佐，玛门。我不作解释。

我用炭笔画出神秀丽的面孔，表现出柔和的情态。  
不知几时起，我也想成为一个出本子的同人画师。我在神的双颊添上浅而细致的阴影，以使他形容消瘦。  
这时熊孩子们都走了，下午很晚，我一人作画。  
有人来了。  
“这幅画，卖不卖？”  
我回头看见玛门，笑着报了一个数字：“一千安拉。”  
玛门皱眉：“太贵了。”  
我不怕他，继续笑着问：“玛门殿下，知道画上是谁么？”  
“米迦勒。”  
我神情认真地否定：“不，这是神。”  
“耶和华老儿长这样？”  
我想了想，继续说：“不，这是神。这是天界黄金时代之前的神。”  
玛门愣住。  
“谁告诉你这些的？”他朝我这边靠近一些。  
我没有回答他，只作势要把画从画架上收起来：“我不卖了。”  
玛门有些急了，签好支票递给我。  
我知道做事见好就收，不能太过。于是我接过支票扫一眼，拿出定画液喷了神一脸，就把它装进纸袋给了玛门。  
玛门问：“你叫什么名字？”  
我差点想说莫邱莉·艾瑞恩。顿了不到一秒，我答：“赫格伯。”但是玛门是可以查户籍档案的……  
“那，赫格伯，晚上十点酒吧见。”他留下一张字条，上面写着酒吧的地址，“给我你的骷髅戒指号码。”  
我默默地完成一切。我在赌，玛门的母亲会不会看见这张画。看见了我就死了，他母亲的艺术造诣非凡，旧作《斜晖》至今仍挂在乌列家，乃是天界艺术史上不可磨灭的丰碑。所以，他母亲看得出来我受过比较系统的天界美术教育，那是必然的。而我见过神的尊容，我在画上描绘出了他的头饰。  
王上，我的篓子捅大了。不要输。千万别输啊。  
我只是如实描绘出了王上的恋人，玛门的父亲，也是玛门的至爱。收好支票，我回到我租的旧公寓。我支取了那张支票，买下一件群青色，缀着羽毛的小礼服和一些配饰——为安全起见我的神族首饰不能用。我用粉底霜让自己的皮肤色调看起来灰一些，不那么白亮，然后放心地照着面前一本摊开的书上的指导去画一种妖冷的夜店妆。违反定律的情况出现了——竟然不像鬼。天使不能浓妆主要是皮肤色调的问题。  
我拎着小皮包出门，挺着高耸紧束的胸——在以前这种羞耻play我完全没胆量试。  
我准时到了酒吧。玛门像传说中一样放浪，衬衫大敞，在沙发上和一个妖媚的美女亲亲摸摸卿卿我我。旁边有好些人围着看。  
我选了个位置坐下，要了杯饮料，轻咳一两声。  
玛门和美女亲完，衬衫也没扣，长发散乱，坐到我对面。他身上的气味喷袭在我身上，但我毫无性趣。  
我挑眉：“饭后活动结束了么？”  
“你说话怎么这么像我爸？”他看着我，抽一口大烟。  
我认真地看着他：“殿下的父亲……说话是怎样的？”  
“总是话里有话，不像我直来直去的。”他答，要了一杯路西法历元年的葡萄酒。  
“殿下，那叫谈话的艺术。”我夸人不忘夸自己。  
“好了。赫格伯小姐，今天叫你来不是谈这个的，”他把我拖走，到里面一个包厢，锁上门，“我们谈正事。”  
我有点怕他会对我做什么。这家伙直来直去，已被他娘亲惯坏。以王上的骄傲，能做到这一步，也足见他对米迦勒恋慕之深。  
他随意坐下，吐个烟圈，悠悠问道：“赫格伯，你知道我为什么买这幅画么？”  
我坐在另一边的沙发上皱眉：“殿下自己清楚。”  
“那好，”他靠近一些，“我们做爱吧。”  
“我不擅长。可惜我不是米迦勒殿下。”  
玛门良久没有再说话。我也没有再刺激他。  
“你还知道多少？”  
“没有了，”我淡然对他讲，“我年纪比殿下轻，我们都是古老历史的旁观者。殿下对天界的雕塑艺术那么感兴趣，不如买一个放在家里玩。”  
玛门低下头去填阿芙蓉膏，说道：“你走吧，赫格伯。酒钱算我的。”  
于是我走了。  
第二天我把裙子和首饰都当掉了。留它何用？

骷髅戒指亮起来。  
玛门的声音。  
他问我，方便见面么？  
我说有什么事来画室找我吧。  
他说不行，画室人多不方便说。  
我说来我家吧，我家在xx公寓。  
他说好。  
我向老板请了假，老板说，赫格伯做完了记得来给孩子们上课呀。  
我不置一词。  
我坐在简易工作台前随手画画，画的是米迦勒像从其裤裆底下看过去的样子。  
造像的那个时候，天界还有黄金时代的遗风。所以，激凸还有一点。  
我回想起画室里个复制品。没有磨损。  
玛门真纯情，纯情得令人心疼。  
然而心疼并没有什么卵用，爸爸妈妈联合起来完全足够灭了你。  
不要激动。  
我想到这里，忙把同人画集锁到柜子里。  
玛门敲门。  
我开门。  
他带上门，问：“你到底是谁？”  
我扬了扬自己几千年来引以为傲的脸。  
“能把你的翅膀给我看一下吗？”  
“很抱歉，殿下，不能。”  
我抬头看着他。  
玛门个子比我高很多。若我从戎，他会是我在战场上的敌人。且只有他杀我的份。  
“那么下次，战场上见吧。”他丢给我一句话，走了。  
“殿下说什么，我听不懂。”  
在神法那么多年，这种程度的拙劣演技还是有的。  
我松一口气，看他已远，便去上课。  
我淡定地将米迦勒的裤下风光贴在画室墙上，且喷了我一般舍不得用的高级魔法定画液。也只有在魔界我的胆子才这么大。  
张牙舞爪的少爷小姐们来围观。  
我说谁认得这是啥我陪谁喝下午茶。  
这时候楼上走下来一个堕天使，六翼。  
“米迦勒的裤裆底下，”她轻巧地说道，“我请你喝茶吧。”  
我竟怔在那里：“你叫什么名字？”  
“雅莎特·葛里亚。”她爽朗地回答。  
那女子灰紫色头发，棕灰色眼睛。齐留海，长卷发。  
一身介于巴洛克与现代哥特之间的装扮。  
和她约好了以后，熊孩子们都失望起来。  
我问：“你们谁认识她”？  
从他们口中我得知，那是帝都巫师学院的毕业生，五星巫师，同人画师，魔界图书馆管理员的女儿，雅莎特。  
这身份让我陌生又熟悉。  
但我不是个莫邱莉了。我是赫格伯。

为了显示我对她的尊重，我去洋装店里买了一套颇雅的哥特衣裳。选好了鞋包配饰。  
我们两个的茶会定在暗黑茶馆。那里只招待身着装的女性。  
雅莎特在里面向我招手。  
这里是罗德欧加同人活动的集散地。老板娘是路西法的老缠粉。各种画师写手画家作家——典型形象是身着洋装的美少女，常在这里开即卖会。雅莎特之前告诉我的。  
真不知道罗德欧加有这等去处，要早知道就早过来玩了。很多限定的同人志只在这里发售。  
疯狂的腐女们甚至合计过干掉哈尼雅。不过那基本上不可能。即便进了圣浮里亚，一群大天使杵着，去几个雅莎特都没用。  
雅莎特说：“我效忠于陛下。因此，不会做有辱魔界荣光的事。现在是战争年代，机会有得是。”  
我惊道：“你是军人？”  
雅莎特捧茶淡笑，眼下五颗银星熠熠生光。  
“全民皆兵。赫格伯没想过上战场吗？”  
“为陛下作画，描绘他的功勋与爱情，不也是一种荣光么？”  
“是的。为了陛下，我的笔与杖，都得拿。”  
我开始崇敬她。她是个富有时代精神的人。  
“听说令堂……是魔界图书馆的管理员？”我问道。  
“他呀，”雅莎特笑起来，甚为美丽，“我爸出生在天界，以前是个智天使。他原来是神法的老师，后来因为我妈想堕天，哦对了，我妈也是个智天使，他俩就一起跟着军队过来了。当初日子很苦。但我妈熬下来了。可是，生了我以后她就死了。我爸爸把我带大。”  
“四千三百三十岁。你呢。”  
“四千三百二十八岁。”  
“哦。做我们这一行的，不积累几千年功力，怎么去表现人体美和官能美。说真的我佩服你，裤裆底下据我所知会画的全魔界只有那么几个。毕竟米迦勒像的原作在天界。翻模复制的边边角角可能不精细。我们这儿有人专程去过天界看原作，还有人搜集了他生前所有的新闻图片，建了模……”  
这群人手眼通天。  
“那，你们怎么研究陛下的结构呢？”  
“我还没说完。我和其他几个社团的画师都想过买通卡德殿的女仆或者拉哈伯，可是很失败。而且，就算退而求其次，陛下他自己动手给米迦勒换衣服，什么也看不到。”  
她又说：“关于陛下本人……有些人私藏了7024年1月5日的报纸。我有幸看过。”  
“你们真是手眼通天。我是外地人，刚来罗德欧加，终于投入了组织的怀抱……”  
1月5日的报纸，我父亲有一份。  
雅莎特拿起茶点吃。我定定地看着她吃。  
“对了，”她咽下茶点，“你有什么同人作品么，我想看。”  
“仅有的一幅卖给玛门殿下了，卖了一千安拉。”我如实说。  
“你太便宜他了……”，雅莎特的眼睛亮起来，“你画了什么？”  
“可以摆在那里当牌位的肖像。”我干巴巴地说。  
雅莎特大笑。我四处看看，没人注意她。  
雅莎特自包里掏出一本精巧的小册子，递给我。  
我接过来翻了翻：“同人大赛应募？”  
“这次的主题是‘伊罗斯盛宴’。我们一起投稿吧。一等奖可是陛下的头发。”  
“有别的奖么。”我弱弱问道。  
“二等奖是他的羽毛。三等奖是他画的画。”  
我想要三等奖。  
我拿出素描簿勾画起来。  
这将是不俗的作品。  
我坐立难安。不知道赢得赢不了。我不是科班出身，没有半点名气。  
我自己研磨颜料，寻找美丽而合适的原色。我买了录影机录下创作过程。为了我的画，我花去了很多积蓄。没事的。为了我自己喜欢的东西，我向来舍得花很多钱。只要钱花得值。  
一下班我就回家，哪也不去。我的屋里淤积着松节油的气味。  
我叫它们《伊罗斯盛宴组画》。  
第一张，米迦勒视角：路西法欺上身，梅丹佐在远方人群中出现。  
第二张，梅丹佐视角：路西法和米迦勒在远处高台上交欢。  
第三张，路西法视角：米迦勒红着眼眶，湿热的液体溅在他腹间和胯下。他脸上潮红未褪，表情脆弱绝望。他眼中映出路西法的容颜。  
这段时间里，我除了上班，惟一的户外活动是参加茶会。为此，我又买了三四套洋装。有工资和年金支撑，加之从小节俭的生活习惯，我的日子并不紧巴。  
由于工作和定期的茶会，我爱上了红海进口的红茶。  
于是在松节油味里又掺上了浓厚的茶香。我觉得还挺好闻。  
我去过雅莎特在帝都巫师的宿舍。  
雅莎特坐在工作台边，手里握着彩铅画动画原画  
我翻了翻她的三孔定位纸簿子，那个帧数真是高得吓人。  
雅莎特做的是默剧。  
她完美地呈现了事情的过程。  
我哗哗哗翻过去，真是美丽又淫靡。  
我就问她：“你想要哪个奖呀？”  
雅莎特穿着漂亮的蕾丝睡衣，跷着二郎腿笑道：“路西法的头发。”  
我说：“你应该能拿到。”  
“你画得怎么样了？”  
“第二张快画好了。第三张打了个底。第一张还停留在草稿阶段。”  
“古典油画？”  
“是呀。我不会画动画。”  
她大方地借给我王上的模型。  
我不太敢在帝都巫师待太久，怕被人摸出底细。  
我从雅莎特豪华的宅子里走出来，穿过树林，雇了车回家。  
似乎和雅莎特成为朋友了呢。  
路西法的面相我修了很久。我细致地考量他的四肢比例、关节、骨骼、肌肉。那是对他应有的尊敬。  
我在截稿前一周交了稿，附上录影资料。我是新人，如果有人想抄我，太容易了。  
那天的茶会上我看见了一个人。  
耶路撒冷的特隆小姐。  
好学上进的爱思唯尔。  
我走过去，有人为她引见我。  
我和爱思唯尔握手，互留了号码。

晚上她呼叫我。我叫她到我家来。  
“你堕天了？你傻呀，炽天使不做，你又没本事，你到魔界来干嘛？”  
我抱住她，轻声说：“我叫赫格伯，曾经是邪恶法师，有堕天使血统。现在我在画室当老师，是同人界的新秀。”  
“莫邱莉”，她定定地看着我，我也回望着她，“你这是唱哪一出？”  
“真假莉莉丝。”我答，抚摸她苍白的金色头发。  
“好吧”，她挣脱我，“为什么来罗德欧加？”  
“我来实现人生。六月六日以后，我会和画室解约去红海。我会去天主出生和死亡的地方；米迦勒庇佑下的国家；还有米迦勒在人间的二十年生活的国土。”  
“真好……”爱思唯尔梦呓般说道。  
“你的恋人呢？”  
“我是冲着陛下和他的新世界来的。”  
我叹气。  
“我找到嘉贝尔阿姨了。”爱思唯尔说。  
“嘉贝尔对你说什么？”  
“她说‘爱思唯尔，谢谢你。’”  
“然后呢？”  
“就没有然后了。”  
“她在哪？”  
“我上次碰见她，是在尤拉部落。我没有她的联系方式，我把项链给了她以后她就走了。”  
我又叹一口气，想给她吃点东西，却发现家里只有红茶，都晚上了，喝什么茶。  
我感到前所未有的失落。  
爱思唯尔走开几步，忽然指着墙角空空的三个大画架，问：“你搞同人创作？你画了什么？”  
我走到她身旁，道：“伊罗斯盛宴应募赛。三联画。”  
爱思唯尔笑起来：“我在罗德欧加学院教天语。我的同事都是老头子。我没事去暗黑茶馆晃晃，搞搞占卜，当当他们的文史顾问。”  
我点头：“混得不错。”  
“我现在彻底讨厌拉斐尔。想到当年怎么会崇拜那样的人，我就一阵恶心。所以我还是决定来了魔界。我对天界失去希望了。”爱思唯尔幽幽地讲。  
我叹了口气：“陛下是比他更值得尊敬得多。”  
我们下楼散步，穿过罗德欧加城，踱到火河边。  
希玛的星空幻景下，河水映出寒冷的星辰。漆黑的树影笼罩着石蒜深蓝绿而带浅粉绿肋的细长冬叶。时值仲春，罗德欧加还是寒冷。  
其实希玛只有暮，而无夜。不可能有这漫天华灿的星辰。除非那是创世日之夜，神将恒星的光芒熄了。  
我忆起往昔。我们三个在希玛求学，我和爱思唯尔在圣泉的支流旁散步。  
那也是在一个创世日的晚上。爱思唯尔弄丢了邀请函——她只有一份学校发的邀请函。当时她是力天使，能进圣浮里亚，但是没有邀请函是去不了圣殿的。  
我那个时候也不想去了，我本来就不太喜欢凑热闹。  
我就陪她在那条河边散步，寒星映在河水中，映在我们的双眼中。  
往事历历在目，你我亲密无间。  
而如今，终将走上不同的道路。

因为历元的变化，头顶希玛的星空，当与旧时不同。  
不管是真实，还是幻影。  
所罗河水，圣泉支流。  
波光流照，幻灭今昔。

我握紧她的手。河畔有一盏路灯，发着橘黄的光。  
她轻声道：“夜里大冷，你体质不好，我送你回去罢。”  
我垂下头，差点哭了。

第二天，我想起截稿后一周是颁奖会。  
必须添置一套漂亮的新行头，因为我不管得不得奖都得去，况且万一我得奖了呢？  
我联系雅莎特，说要去买衣服。  
雅莎特说好呀你想买怎样的要不要做头发做指甲我都带你去。  
我说我要买一套在应募赛颁奖会上穿的。  
雅莎特说好呀可是现在买高级定制时间有点不够。  
我说，我人穷，你带我去买高雅些的哥特成衣。  
雅莎特答应了。  
于是我们上午就开始逛。

结果在第一家店，就碰上了一对来秀恩爱的。  
秀恩爱，死得快。秀恩爱，分得快。  
可世界上能把恩爱秀得如此自如的，也只有路西法。  
路西法和希迪。  
路西法陛下和希迪娘娘。腔。  
我刚一进店，就勾着雅莎特的肩愣在那里。  
早上没什么人，只见那两人在那里腻着，说说笑笑，被店员们围着——只有希迪笑出声，店员出来量体的时候，他们才略略分开一些。  
店堂颜色沉郁，又长又深。  
他们在尽头，我们也几乎在尽头。  
终于还是我先思量着朝前迈步。  
仅剩的一个店员孤零零站在成衣部颤巍巍问我们要什么。  
我说，什么都不要，我要平等。  
店员被我噎住了。  
雅莎特忿忿地揽住我的肩，对我说：“咱们走，不买了。”  
我们俩的高跟鞋声，都敲打得狠戾又决绝。  
背后一直有视线，盯得我脊背发毛。  
我不去管它。  
如果他俩敢把我怎样，那已经是政治事件，会挑起战争。我毕竟还是个炽天使，虽然没有公职。  
我有足够的理由相信他们不会鲁莽。  
所以，没事的。  
尽管我是炽天使，但是，不是米迦勒。  
所以，更没事的。

雅莎特一直很耐心地陪我逛，走到第七家店。  
我进去一看，就说：“就这家了。别的我不要了。”  
我挑了JSK，blouse，披肩，长袜，鞋和口金包。  
这家店叫“夜的鳞爪”。  
雅莎特和店家比较熟，所以有优惠。  
一个星期后的休日，我又做了绀色染银粉的指甲，去买了bonnet和一些饰物，打理了头发。  
然后，在我失眠了半个晚上又死睡了半个晚上之后。  
我爬起来打扮自己，冲到楼下，在附近买了个蝙蝠肉三明治之后跳上车，去到暗黑茶馆。  
咽完最后一口三明治，我检查一遍妆，跳下车，连钱都差点忘了给。  
说实话，我从没看过暗黑茶馆里坐着这么多人。  
各种暗色调的洋装华丽纷呈，女子们沿着圆桌围坐谈笑，空气中混合着红茶与香水味。  
我匆忙从包里掏出入场券，确认自己的桌号。  
大厅前端被布置成一个舞台，悬垂着黑天鹅绒的装饰幔，并以黑紫玫瑰与冰玫瑰缀饰。装饰幔后面悬着投影屏。  
台上的三个台子里摆着前三名的奖品，用无底正方体或长方体魔法罩罩住。那是雅莎特干的，我知道。  
名  
我在离舞台三四个圆桌直径的地方的那个桌子旁落坐。我这是15桌，3号。旁边的人我都不认识，我想她们也应该不认识我。  
离开场还有一段时间。旁边的妹子为我倒了一杯茶，赞道：“你穿这个真好看。”  
然后，我后知后觉地发现我的JSK和她撞了。  
和的  
要知道，我是一个除了神法的白袍和人手一件的圣袍，从未和别人撞过衫的人……哦不，天使。  
但好在除了JSK，其他的都没撞。  
感谢主。感谢撒旦。  
魔界的商业文化真可怕。怪不得雅莎特一开始就认为要买高定。好看的洋装品牌是有限的，这里这么多人，成衣肯定会穿重了。

一会儿，老板娘从舞台背面墙上的小门里走出来。  
她发言，声音被魔法扩大:  
“感谢各位同人从业者、各个同人社团的供稿与赞助。你们创作出了堪称绝妙、精彩纷呈的作品，同人界因你们而骄傲。也感谢各位对暗黑茶馆多年来的支持与厚爱。众所周知，暗黑茶馆创立于路西历7000年②，所以这是第8049届同人大赛的颁奖现场。本次的应募主题是‘伊罗斯盛宴’。现在，颁奖会开始！”  
老板娘退到一旁，又开始说话：  
“感谢雅莎特·葛里亚小姐提供技术支持与前100名小奖品赞助。感谢罗德欧加大米熬路路同人社团在舞台布置方面的协力。感谢幕后来自各大艺术学院与同人社团，或是独立艺术家或同人从业者组成的评选委会一周来的不懈努力，还有不辞辛苦为我们制造宣传品的印刷厂，制作奖章的工艺品厂，以及那些动画摄影师们，并及一切协力人员。没有他们将没有今天颁奖会的顺利举行。让我们感谢他们！”  
雅莎特在21桌坐着，呷一口茶，自语道：“谢谢我。”  
那声音淹没在“感谢他们！”的齐声里。  
老板娘接着大喊：“路西法陛下就是男神！”  
我有点被吓着了，但依然跟着他们振臂高呼：  
“路西法陛下就是男神！”  
有不少人用魔法放大自己的声音。我听到雅莎特的，特别清晰。  
“米迦勒殿下就是女神！”老板娘拍桌又喊。  
老板娘个子很小，我不知道她那么小的个子怎么能喊出那么大的声音。尽管有魔法扩大的成份在里面。  
——听到这话，我无言以对，竟觉出一种荒诞的合理。  
于是我强忍住笑跟着喊：  
注②：故事中的“现在”是路西法历11025年。

“米迦勒——殿下，就是…女神！”  
结果我的尾音拖得太长，她们喊完了，我的声音还在。  
没人笑。  
一个服务员拿着一卷长长的备忘录，唱名。  
在场的大约有五六千人。  
“现在公布第91-100名的获奖者。”  
投影屏上开始展播魔法投影，每个人的10秒录影以及作品概况。  
“第100名，安提克利斯特先生的小说③《人骨教堂》，由15桌4号的辛西娅小姐代为领奖。奖品是雅莎特·葛里亚小姐创作并提供的《伊罗斯默剧》动画录影带以及评选委员会提供的1万安拉奖金和奖章。”  
我旁边那个跟我撞JSK的姑娘上去了。她没穿blouse。  
大家鼓掌。  
我端着茶看台上，久到茶凉透了我还没喝上两三口。  
几个小时过去了  
51-100名都没有我。  
那么，只有两种可能。  
一个，我在前50。  
二个，我没有得奖。  
我选择哪个也不信，哪个也不要担心。  
我就只是在等。  
等到桌上上了简便的午餐，每人一个三明治(好在不是又是蝙蝠肉！)，和一碗汤。  
我默默地吃吃吃，又有几个领奖的过去了。  
从前50开始就很精彩了，专业选手，结构光影色彩创意一个赛一个棒。而显出一种巴洛克式的魔界特色。  
注③：小说部门比绘画部门提前一个月交稿。

我问辛西娅：“那个安提克利斯特是你谁？”  
“我炮友，空中花园社团的。因为暗黑茶馆男的不能进，所以我来代领奖。”  
我点点头，继续吃。  
到了前20名，一些掉落率低的稀有奖品开始上线。  
袖扣啊，杯子啊，魔法书啊，都是王上用过的。  
我想想我贴身的袋子里还有一枚圣光六翼的金币，这个大概也可以当奖品用。  
可是路西法作为副君在位了5730个伯度多，这东西在年纪大些的中高阶天使家里应该不少。国库里的库存估计都重铸了。  
我突然想在天界收古董卖钱。  
噢，我亲爱的嘉贝尔，我受你的影响还真不浅。

现在到了第10名了。还没有雅莎特，也没有我。  
第10名的画风很眼熟，看起来有颇有功底。但那种浓厚的洛可可式画风我看不太惯。噢天哪，那洛可可式的衣褶，感觉一片一片的，你就不能精细点！  
我在这里说的艺术流派，是红海的分类法。红海盛产各种神奇的艺术评论家。  
按人界——地狱红海的分法，我的画风大属于新古典主义偏向学院派唯美主义。雅莎特是偏厚涂的水彩边缘赛璐璐。用线极其精熟。好吧，雅莎特的画风好难归类。  
总之她比我新派好多就是了。  
而我永不能摆脱天界古典主义宗教绘画的影响。  
细想来，真是悲哀。流于形式，困于传统。  
直到我的思绪被唱名之声打断。  
“第3名，雅莎特·葛里亚小姐的二维动画《伊罗斯默剧》。奖品是路西法陛下的真迹，雅莎特·葛里亚小姐创作并提供的《伊罗斯默剧》动画录影带。以及评选委员会提供的9万8千安拉奖金和奖章。请21桌7号的雅莎特·葛里亚小姐上台领奖。”  
不知道自己得自己提供的奖品是什么心情。  
我看着雅莎特从我这桌后面一排向左数一两桌的地方站起，走上台去。  
她今天穿一身暗紫色巴洛克长裙，里衬暗象牙色底，银线刺绣。  
身材显得非常高挑傲岸，像个军人。  
她上台，举起奖章盒子笑笑，讲：“第一第二被我俩霸占得太久啦，是时候给新人一点机会啦。”  
大家鼓掌。  
后面第二名上台了，和她并肩站着。她们身后播放着第二名的作品简介。  
我看着那些滚动播放的图片，意识到第二名是我买了其画集的那个同人画家。  
第二名捧起奖章盒子，也笑：“我还赖在第二名不动，我人老了，以后会给你们更多机会的。”  
大家又鼓掌。  
这是什么鬼获奖感言。在天界要是随便搞个什么评奖，大家一上台肯定开口就说感谢神感谢领导和各位来宾承蒙神与各大天使的恩泽我有幸得了这个奖……”  
至少法天使圈子里都这样，战天使我不大清楚，现在战天使太少了。  
大家都在吃过去的老本，难得有人办得出实事——我看有办实事的坚定想法都难。  
就在我走神的当儿，服务员念道：  
“第1名，赫格伯小姐的布面油彩三联画《伊罗斯盛宴组画》。奖品是路西法陛下的头发，雅莎特·葛里亚小姐创作并提供的《伊罗斯默剧》动画录影带，以及评选委员会提供的10万安拉奖金和奖章。请15桌3号的赫格伯小姐上台领奖。”  
我一时没反应过来。因为我的名字并不是赫格伯。  
我站起来，挽着包慢慢走上去。  
不太妙。第一名的奖品我不太想要。而且第一名太显眼了。我很可能要提前离开罗德欧加。  
雅莎特为我打开魔法罩，取出用安瓿装着的那根细长的头发。我拿起奖章盒子，说：“感谢委员会对我的认可，我从没想到会得第一名。”  
这个发言着实寒碜。  
然后我拿着那个安瓿，把奖章、录影带的两个纸袋在另一只手里拎着，支票放进包里，下了台，在掌声中慢慢走回15桌。  
我把纸袋放桌上，拿着安瓿向后排走。  
雅莎特也刚回来。我直接开口：“我们换奖品吧。我只想要陛下的画。”  
旁边的妹子们都直直看着我们。  
我把安瓿横放在她手里。  
雅莎特把她的纸袋给我。  
颁奖会后是即卖会。可以预定限定版的同人大赛获奖作品半年鉴。  
我拉着雅莎特，想从茶馆里出去。  
雅莎特说：“我先送你回家吧。”  
她护住我，下了楼。  
我在马车上说：“我想一个人住到一个更清静的地方。”  
“罗德欧加除了潘地曼尼南，根本没有清静的地方。”  
我叹一口气，在家里放好东西又回到车上。

夜幕已然低垂。  
我和雅特从帝都巫师出来。  
我说，我想看芭蕾舞剧。  
她问我想看什么样的，是《白色头发的女子》还是《红色的女军人》，或者是《天鹅湖》？  
天鹅湖吧。  
那你是要看甜系的还是虐系的还是莉莉丝版的还是男版的是纯女版的还是工口版的还是其他奇奇怪怪的版本的？  
我被她问住了。  
我想了想，说：“虐系的吧，化为天鹅冲出水面飞去。”  
雅莎特抱着手，袖子上银线刺绣的蕾丝层叠垂下。  
“那你不如去看《化蝶》。”  
“化蝶是什么？”  
“就是红海远东的一个传说故事，好几千年前那里的女人根本不在外面抛头露面，读书也只能在家里请私人教师读。女主角扮成男孩子出远门到学校里读书，并和父亲约定如果在外面和男人有染就用白色的绸缎上吊自杀。在学校里她遇见了男主角，她的同学。男主角和女主角很谈得来，互相赏识，成为了非常好的朋友。女主角心里是爱慕着男主角的，男主角不知道她是女孩子，只把她当好朋友看。后来他们毕业了，男主角说如果你是女人我真想跟你结婚，女主角跟男主角说她家里有个排行第九的妹妹，聪明漂亮，心灵手巧，可以许配给你。并约定了妹妹和他见面的时间地点。到了那时，女主角换上女装来见男主角，男主角十分喜欢。后面她说漏了嘴，哭了，说其实我就是女主角本人，我父亲逼我和别人结婚，可是我只喜欢你。  
“她出门时带了个仆人，仆人向她父亲告密。父亲逼她上吊，不上吊就立马嫁给别人。女主角极力拖延婚期，好容易和男主角在楼台上想见又告别，她说，‘活着不能同床共枕，死后也要一同沉睡在一个墓穴中！’这时男主角已经在地方上做了长官，却生了病，郁郁而终了。出嫁时，天色转暗，雷鸣电闪，风雨大作。队伍经过男主角的坟墓，女主角下来哀悼死去的恋人。这时，坟墓忽然爆裂塌陷。女主角纵身一跃，坟墓合拢了。”  
“霎时间，雨霁风停，空中出现彩虹。他们的坟墓上生有两棵树，枝叶相连。后来有一天，有人见到他们的坟墓上有一双蝴蝶飞出。他们的灵魂已离开红海的尘世，进入了异教的仙境。剧终。”  
其实这个故事我听过。比天鹅湖所有的版本都要虐。但我并不觉得它很美。  
我厌恶家庭伦理剧。那是红海的特产。  
天使因为寿命长，生育率低，所以家族关系都比较简单，家庭也倾向于小而松散。可以说，在天界，漫长的一生代表的是你的个人生活。有时搭上一点父母、配偶和孩子的生活。  
如果你没结婚，生命中最重要的人只可能是朋友。  
魔界因为文化传统的关系，家庭观念也非常淡薄。  
而人类，特别是远东的人类，我感觉他们时时刻刻活在家庭里。真腻烦。  
几千年前是样。几千年后，我不知道。  
反正我总要去人界的。去了就知道了。  
“这个故事我听过，”我答，“我讨厌家庭伦理剧。”  
“走，”她拉着我走到大路上招呼马车，“我们去皇家剧院看虐系天鹅湖。”  
夜凉了，我软纱的披肩里灌进了风。我把它往胸前拉了拉，无济于事，寒冷依然。  
结果到了剧院一看，二十分钟后恰有一场。现在的时间离夜生活真正开始还早得很，主场自然是莉莉丝版天鹅湖，要到三四个小时以后，十点多开始。  
我们去买票。VIP座要一千安拉一张。我数出五张陛下给她。  
雅莎特站在售票窗口前，朝我眨眨眼，抱歉地笑：“我没有军功，所以不是贵族，没有包厢……你想坐一楼还是二楼？”  
“一楼。”  
她把精美的长条剧票塞到我手里。深紫色哑光黑底玫瑰荆棘印花的票面中间，是白色的长方框，用烫银浮雕字写着剧目演出时间、楼次和座号。字体是陛下的手写体。反面则印着一只白天鹅在碧蓝的湖水里游弋，远处是白桦林，隐约露出城堡的尖顶。湖水微微发光。  
我们先后通过检票口，闸机自动放行。  
我拿起票再次确认自己的座位号。  
这时，我发现长方框由转黑，框里的字变为金色。我再翻到反面。  
群青色的夜空散布明明灭灭的星辰，漆黑的湖上倒映着星光，天鹅展翅。白桦林成了灰黑的剪影，而城堡隐入星空。  
我由衷赞叹：“这票真好看，检过票都这么好看。”  
雅莎特笑：“我也是第一次来看虐系天鹅湖。小时候我日子紧巴，根本不得进皇家剧院。”  
“小时候我在幻影城，从没来过罗德欧加。那个时候雪月森林还在，有许多冰雕，我偶尔还能看见一两次陛下。”  
灯光下，雅莎特坐在我左边，脸上浮现出向往的神色。  
她的眼睛明亮而忧郁，像深秋的松林。或者玛哈尔的头发。  
“其实没有什么爱情比陛下和米迦勒的更美，更奇绝而深虐。”我又说。  
“当年米迦勒出访魔界的时候，在这儿看的是莉莉丝版，你为什么不去看？”  
“那个是隐喻与暗示，艺术表现虽强，但只是其次。我想先看我喜欢的故事。”  
我往后看了一眼，上座率不很高。一楼的座位，有人的只有一半多。

台上灯光亮起。  
白天鹅出现了。  
舞台的平面利用魔法做成了水面，那个扮演白天鹅的少女没在齐腰深的水里。四周尽是苇草。  
雅莎特叫了水果和点心，我也叫了水果和点心。  
这剧看起来颇现实主义。  
苍白的湖上浮着青霭薄雾。真冷寂。  
白天鹅跃出水，在混浊的冰那样的灰白色湖面上温柔地舞蹈。  
摇荡，凄迷，哀戚。  
明明是魔族。而我看着，竟觉得天使不适合演白天鹅。  
天使不适合表现那种灰色的情绪。

看看这个奥杰塔。她的身段姣美，皮肤颜色发灰。  
一点也不傻白甜。

王子出现了。其五官端正，形容标致。  
我朝后左右扫一眼。从脸来看，其他的观众们大都有神族血统。  
符合我的推测。  
这种审美倾向的剧，也只具备一定神族血统渊源，或非原生魔族爱看，这并不是主流审美。  
因为——魔界对美男子的界定是什么？  
是玛门小王子。  
不戴套的玛门小王子。好吧，这个梗都是陈糠烂谷子了。  
玛门其人，张扬狷秀，狂气邪魅。那浓浓的费洛蒙味道好几米开外以我这种渣哭了的天使嗅觉都闻得到。  
而这个齐格弗里德看起来这么禁欲。用相当一部分魔族的看法来说，就是虚伪。  
按这么推理下去，王上……这四千年来，不也虚伪得很么？  
让我再想想。我叉了一片切得雪薄的梨，先嚼着。  
现在，米迦勒殿下已回到天界。  
之前的四千年，他的躯壳一直在路西法那里。  
既然有炽天使刺杀事件……天魔两界都没有指名道姓。不不不，当时的所有炽天使除了米迦勒，都没有姓。米迦勒那个姓也只是个名头，没多少实际意义。  
他并不是雷诺·亚特拉和本没有生育能力的爱丽丝·亚特拉的孩子。  
雷诺是神创造的炽天使。  
可是我不明自神造的其他炽天使都没有姓，为什么雷诺就有姓了？  
雷诺还是火系神剑大天使。  
这个姓是代表忠城之血的血脉么？  
可米迦勒不是他们的孩子，并不会遗传他们的任何基因。也应包括忠诚之血。  
一开始，雷诺的忠诚之血也是神赐予的，是后天获得的。  
那么米迦勒的忠诚之血也应该是后天获得的。  
当时，御座上的神的人格已经不在在了，即便祂的神格还在，也不会轻易影响客观世界。祂不能介入混沌因果律，所以祂需要使者来践行祂的意志。那些使者就是神族，后来还有一些红海的先知与圣人。  
而根据我所知道的事情来推测，神应该非常渴求与当年的路西斐尔的爱情。而碍于身份，所以祂抛弃原罪。  
即使祂再自律、再自责，也不至于自己害自己吧？且祂给自己的一部分以机会，如又施加忠诚之血的诅咒于其上，这也是矛盾的。  
那么，是谁来反对祂？  
各大天使和路西斐尔基本上是朋友，乌列当时还没和路西斐尔结下梁子。  
能够让雷诺言听计从，力量上又足以给米迦勒注入忠诚之血，动机  
注④:雷诺日记里有关于带出生不久的米迦勒注入忠诚之血的记载，莫邱莉没有看过雷诺日记。

上也符合情理的人，只能是天主了。而且天主能够预知未来。  
关于那个行刺的炽天使……反米的人一般都反路。  
当年。乌列。拉斐尔。然德基尔。  
拉斐尔吧。拉斐尔最听神的话了。  
拉斐尔应该还蒙在鼓里。  
我是事外人，所以我知道得多一点，也不会死。所以，天主肯多告诉我一些。  
虽也只寥寥数语。  
然其价值远胜一切水苍玉。  
四千年。米迦勒的躯壳一直在陛下那儿。那段时间看起来相当禁欲的陛下。刺杀事件后的进军。  
能不能这么想。既然陛下可以在7024年的伊罗斯盛宴上把米迦勒当婊子用，那么在他死后，莉莉丝又走掉了。  
路西法陛下您不要告诉我您这么多年都是自行解决的。  
所以他肯定一直在奸尸。  
至于希迪小媳妇。那大概是个把米迦勒气走的闹剧吧。  
王上如此深情，如此冷静，根本就变不了节。  
然而我不能完全肯定。  
只是猜想，除了当事人，谁又拎得清？

最近沾染上了很多魔族的语言习惯和思维模式。  
都已近乎忘却天使那种高傲的虚荣。  
理性上，我认为这种虚荣要不得。  
我却无法完全丢弃。  
我想让我跨越种族，跨越年龄，跨越籍贯，完全成一个客观的存在。  
但不能。但这不可能。  
连神是世间万物，也会有主观的情感。  
虽然消弭了。  
世界是无穷的矛盾。

我走神太久，无意识地吃了很多水果。  
抬头看台上，奥吉莉亚已在那里。  
她摇身一变，成了白天鹅。

直到公主和王子双双死去，我也没有落下一滴泪。


End file.
